


I know you

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda





	I know you

Джеймс Барнс вздыхает. И откидывается на бортик ванной, чуть сползая в парящую, горячую до розовых следов на коже воду. Та расслабляет, согревает мышцы, успокаивает, гонит из тела вечный мертвый холод – фантомный, да, но это ему не намного веселей. Вода парит и пахнет чем-то сладким.  
Он любит ароматизаторы. Шалфей, иланг-иланг, что-то еще было написано... не важно. Запах растений и воды охватывает его клубами пара и баюкает. Можно закрыть глаза. Можно закрыть глаза и не бояться, что это – только сумасшествие, сон, греза. Что он все еще...там.  
Горячая вода. Сладкие запахи... На Зимнего Солдата не изводили такой роскоши, вся роскошь заключалась в новейшем снаряжении, техниках-гениях, и медиках от... дьявола. Пока ему тепло, он знает: он – не там.  
Джеймс выдыхает.  
Ему неспокойно. Он не привык сам думать. Он не знает, что будет дальше, и не может это просчитать. Он знает лишь, что доверять не стоит. Хотя трудно поверить, чтобы Роджерс лгал...  
Но Пирсу же он тоже верил. И остальным. Поэтому сейчас он думает: о Боже. О Господи, простишь ли ты меня?  
Кто ему, интересно, вбил такое в голову, что Бог прощает всех? По сути, должна мать...

Джеймс втягивает носом ароматный воздух, заполняет легкие. Мелкие судороги, сковывающие мускулы спины и поясницы, медленно отпускают. Разве что ногам все еще холодно – пока не начала нормально циркулировать в них кровь. Отсюда эта стынь у него в теле. Нервное перенапряжение. Но от тех препаратов, которыми снимали судороги в ГИДРе, после задания обычно становилось хуже. Остается ванна... Прибавь горячую, закрой глаза, расслабься...  
Но он не может. Время исчерпалось.  
Одна из его... фобий? Нет. Привычек, может быть. Ему тревожно, он не в состоянии надолго оставаться в одиночестве. А значит, пора выбраться из ванной, слыша, как эхо плеска отражается от кафеля, и, вытеревшись насухо, отправиться в комнату к Роджерсу. Где он сейчас, в гостиной? Можно ненавязчиво устроиться поблизости, делая вид, что смотришь телевизор, или еще что-нибудь в таком же духе.  
Стал бы Роджерс лгать?  
Использовать его совсем, совсем не сложно. Он легковерен и не привык думать. Рассуждать. Роджерс был его другом. Даже нет, не так. Когда-то он был другом Роджерса.  
Он стал другим, не так ли? Много невинных жизней и десятилетий, много его страха, много его покорности, много его беспамятства назад он был кем-то другим. Теперь Зимний Солдат всего лишь носит оболочку Джеймса Барнса. Можно использовать того, кто просто взял и занял тело твоего друга? Запросто. Пирс стал бы.  
Все, что Джеймс Барнс знает – Роджерс хотел заполучить его. Вытащить из правительственного изолятора, куда его запрятали после собственной добровольной сдачи, вызванной отчаянием. Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, недавно уверенный, что он спасает друга, и потому едва не заплативший жизнью – больше он не так наивен, верно? Они разговаривали по телефону, глядя через то идиотское сверхтвердое стекло, которое любой из них мог расколоть ударом кулака.  
И все равно Роджерс забрал его к себе. Зачем?  
Если бы знать.  
Хотя – он ценный актив. Такими не следует разбрасываться.  
Он открывает, наконец, глаза. Тревога нарастает. Придется выходить.  
...И в дверь ванной стучат.

 

Стив входит, не дождавшись приглашения. Или отказа. В сущности, он и не слишком ждал.  
Баки не знает больше, что такое личное пространство. Не знает, что имеет право отказаться впускать Стива, спросить, что хочет Роджерс, через дверь. Он и не запирался.  
Стив думает о том, что еще Баки больше не знает, словно никогда прежде не знал.  
Он улыбается:  
– Принес тебе халат и полотенце. Это не значит, что ты должен вылезать – просто пусть будут под рукой. Я не подумал сразу.  
Баки глядит на него без какого-либо выражения. У него вообще не очень хорошо с лицевой мимикой. Он думает сейчас о чем-то, видимо – или, возможно, дремлет. Глаза открыты, но в них пустота. Словно прострация.  
– Прислали документы, – говорит Стив, – новый Ай-Ди и остальное. Теперь будет легче. Ты полноправный гражданин Америки. Можешь ходить на выборы, можешь сдать на права.  
Баки чуть-чуть приподнимается в воде, садится чуть прямее.  
– Работа? – спрашивает он.  
Так, словно точно знает, что у Стива есть работа для него. Стив вспоминает Старка, его слова: "Раз уж парень вменяем, то, извини, Кэп, но его заставят работать на правительство. Я с Роуди говорил"...  
– Не слишком спеши, ладно? – спокойно отвечает Стив. – Денег у нас достаточно, ты мне не в тягость, а чем заниматься, ты уже сам решишь.  
Баки на несколько мгновений опускает взгляд – у него это теперь вместо, кажется, кивка.  
– Ладно, не буду мешать, – Стив вешает халат на спинку стула, – отмокай.  
Баки качает головой и говорит внезапно:  
– Нет.  
Снова опускает взгляд – отводит взгляд.  
– Есть еще новости? – спрашивает как будто через силу.  
Стив хмурится:  
– Бак?  
У него плохо с выражениями лица. Он теперь всегда выглядит равнодушным – а еще потерянным.  
– Не уходить? – спокойно спрашивает Стив.  
Баки смотрит ему в глаза. И отвечает:  
– Кафель. Эхо. Есть время поговорить?  
– Да! – Стив, преувеличенно бодро кивнув, усаживается на тот же стул, стоящий в изножье ванной, куда до того пристраивал халат. – О чем-нибудь конкретном? Ладно. Тогда я начну.

Стив говорит. О всякой ерунде: Мстителях, интернете, о прочитанной недавно хорошей книге… безбожно врет, он не читал ничего с самого уничтожения Щ.И.Т.а, с тех пор как нашел Баки.  
Отводит взгляд, старается не видеть: мокрые длинные волосы, отброшенные от лица сейчас и кольцами налипшие на шею; этот взгляд, испуганно бесстрастный; лицо это, родное и одновременно незнакомое. Он весь такой сейчас – родной и незнакомый. Каждая черта его нового облика смущает и беспокоит Стива. Ему больно видеть: руку эту железную, локоть которой Бак рассеянно полощет в ванной, явно не боясь ей повредить. Плечи эти широкие – шире, чем помнит Стив. Горячая вода румянит грудь под самыми сосками – и Стиву лучше не смотреть, на самом деле, потому что на воде нет пены – а Баки вообще не понимает личных границ… А Стив о них забыл. Забыл еще в сорок четвертом. Но это не важно.  
Он улыбается и что-то говорит. Отводит взгляд. Опять отводит взгляд. Пытается смотреть на этот кафель, который раздражает Баки – Стив предполагает, из-за чего, и ненависть в груди вскипает как ледяной яд. Он только улыбается.  
Нельзя смотреть – и не смотреть нет сил. Бак первый день у него дома – Бак наконец-то в его доме, Боже правый! Его необходимо видеть, хочется обнять, он не был до сих так близко – их не подпускали, пока производили все эти дознания…  
Стив опускает взгляд. Видит его ступни, которые Баки, пытаясь вытянуться в полный рост, пристроил на бортике. Такие же как раньше.  
Длинные, белые, красивые ступни. Длинные пальцы, и странно изящные – при всем этом пугающем, тяжелом впечатлении от Зимнего Солдата, которое все еще производит Баки на людей. Эти ступни не изменились вообще. Стив толком и не знает, сколько он лет, кроме семидесяти подо льдом, не видел их – но помнит ясно, даже слишком ясно.  
Он их слишком знает. Каждую голубую венку. Эти волоски на основании пальцев. Где именно грубеет кожа. И худые щиколотки – на левой у него, под косточкой лодыжки, с внешней стороны – есть родинка, Стив это помнит.  
А еще он знает, как эта косточка чувствуется во рту и под зубами, если легонько прикусить...  
Баки такое нравилось.  
Еще Стив помнит, что мышцы у Баки часто сводило после его долгих залежей на огневой позиции. И мышцы ног сильней. Он словно бы оправдывался, говорил: "Ну, я же не Капитан Америка". И Стив мягко сжимал ему икры ладонями – а Баки стонал в голос. Если позволялось, если никто не мог услышать. И Стив разминал ему подошвы, середину стопы пальцами – а взгляд у Баки плыл.  
И можно было просто подержать его ступни в руках, помять, погреть их, иногда склоняясь и целуя самую нежную кожу на поперечном своде, как руку девушке. А потом очень выверенным, плавным, особенным, хозяйским жестом развести их и – левую ногу закинуть себе за спину, а правую уложить щиколоткой на свое плечо... Без ничего, без ласк и без объятий, просто после массажа стоп, уверенно и нагло, точно зная...  
...Что Баки вспыхнет и бессильно рассмеется сквозь зубы, пробормочет что-нибудь досадливое – уже и сам укладываясь на спину, готовно до одури Стива, позволяя раскрывать себя. И Стив сможет любить его, войти в него и двигаться, заставить сладкие судороги пробегать по телу Баки с каждым новым толчком, снимая напряжение. Расслабить его и разморить, заставить улыбаться, хмуриться и стонать, и плавиться как масло, чтобы потом, если боль в мышцах и осталась, – уже иная.  
И Стив любил бы его, двигался, поглаживая по сильным бедрам, голову склонял бы и целовал бы выступающую косточку на внутренней стороне щиколотки. А потом Бак сжал бы его ногами, выгибаясь… Стиву это нравилось.

Он это помнит. Но сейчас, когда Баки лежит в воде перед его глазами – то думает Стив, все же, о другом.  
Сейчас он вспоминает солнечный весенний день и море, слишком холодное. И то, как свело Баки стопу после купания. И как он упрямо делал вид, что не болит, сидя на берегу – но как он испугался, как выбирался к Стиву из воды. И Стив, мелкий, тщедушный, но сын медсестры, тогда впервые разминал его.

 

И что-то с ним случается. Он не выдерживает. Он не может.  
Тянется, касается этих мокрых босых ступней. Поглаживает кончиками пальцев, машинально продолжая о чем-то говорить, но все равно сбивается и замолкает, не заметив этого.  
Баки не окликает – Баки смотрит на него, наблюдает, впитывает, отдал контроль над ситуацией, устал, сломался. Хотя на самом деле, именно что победил – но чувствует иначе.  
А Стив тоже ломается – не может притворяться.  
У него в руках жизнь его, самое дорогое, что только в ней было, самое страшное, что он мог потерять – и потерял, не раз...  
И он обхватывает одну ступню обеими руками, чуть-чуть приподнимает ее, наклоняется...

Видит: у Баки кожа на пятке и подушечках пальцев – сморщенная и розовая. Думает: о боже мой, Зимний, мать твою, Солдат, как же они могли, смели, скоты, как же он хочет их убить – их всех, с того света достать – и убить снова...  
Нежная кожа, голубые вены, родинка.  
Стив прижимается к этой сморщенной от воды подошве – прямо к ней, к подошве, к самой середке, к несоприкасающемуся с землей чувствительному, нежному, щекотному местечку – губами.  
Прижимается к нему, жмурится, застывает.  
Чувствует, что лицо мокрое от воды. Наверное. Или не от нее. Не знает.  
И когда он приходит в себя и опять может поднять глаза на Баки – у Баки совершенно другой взгляд.

 

Джеймс Барнс молчит. Ему чуть ли не страшно.  
Он не шокирован – хотя шок есть, хотя в голове складывается новое представление о Роджерсе, о хрониках, и о самом себе… Это сейчас не главное.  
Внутри творится что-то невозможное. Он потрясен, и он боится верить, и еще сильнее его пугает робкая надежда – робкая, мощная, отчаянная, детская.  
Он разучился думать. Его, наверное, так просто обмануть.  
Ему много кто врал уже за семьдесят лет в ГИДРе: Пирс, другие. И не всегда с ним обращались плохо – он не помнит, видел в собственном деле; мало ли что было. Не помнит он.  
И никому не верит. В том числе и… Стиву.  
Но человек, который тебе ноги целует так, как будто больше счастья в мире не существует... так нельзя соврать. Так не бывает. И пусть он не может различить самую простенькую ложь – но это-то он знает. Это он чувствует. Не может быть такое не по-настоящему.  
А Роджерс странно выглядит. Как будто ему стыдно. Или как будто горе у него. И Ба… и Джеймсу. Барнсу. Больно от этого.  
– Прости, – говорит Роджерс. – У тебя ноги все еще деревенеют. Надо бы размять.  
А вот и ложь. Ну надо же. Как странно, насколько просто отличить. Стив Роджерс даже не умеет врать.  
Джеймс осторожно, очень аккуратно садится в ванной, так, чтобы ногу, довольно неудобно вывернутую – и все это нелепо, и так странно, и очень… больно – невзначай не выдернуть из теплых и больших ладоней Роджерса.  
Потом протягивает к нему руку; правую. Кладет ее на светлые, как будто выгоревшие на солнце волосы. И гладит.  
– Уже проходит, – говорит он Стиву мягко.  
Это правда так.


End file.
